2008: First Love, Wake Up!
is the thirty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Kiva tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of Jiro, portrayed by Kenji Matsuda. It also features the debut of Kamen Rider Ginga. Synopsis Ah, the sweet and sour memories of one’s first love... Something that appears to be so childish for Sougo has both Geiz and Tsukuyomi incredulous. Just then, a gentleman comes to visit 9 5 Do. This man is a lawyer, but on his way back he was suddenly attacked by Another Rider! The true identity of Another Kiva is a beautiful woman who claims to be a "queen". But just what about her is linked to Sougo's past memories...? Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Kiva: 10 years after the end of the season finale. Plot In a prison, Yuko Kitajima is visited by her boyfriend. But, with her keen sense of smell, she knew that her boyfriend is already having an affair with a new girlfriend, leaving her rotting in prison for a murder she didn't commit. At night, Ora comes and tempts Yuko with an Another Ridewatch, transforming her to Another Kiva and she escapes afterward. The next morning in 9 5 DO, Sougo and company are enjoying some apple pie baked by Junichiro, the sour and sweet taste reminding Sougo about his first love. It was when he was in elementary school, he played all alone because he didn't have any friends and skinned his knee. Then a high school girl approached him and tended his wound, even playing with him afterward. When the older girl held his chin, it was then that Sougo fell in love. Hearing that, Geiz and Tsukuyomi are cringing while Woz remarks that in the future, girls will flock to Sougo. Their discussion is cut short when a patron comes to the shop, bringing an antique watch. The patron is a lawyer that has regret about a case of a young woman wrongly accused of murder. When the patron leaves, he forgot his bag and Sougo goes to return it to him. The lawyer is ambushed by Yuko, who targets him after he failed to bail her out from jail. She transformed into Another Kiva just as Sougo comes to help. The Another Rider sends out Arm Monsters Garulu, Bassha and Dogga to assault Zi-O and then she uses them as weapons. Zi-O is defeated soundly, but Yuko releases her transformation and strokes Sougo under his chin, seemingly confirming that she is his first love. Back in the city, Ora approaches Yuko and said that she loves her attitude for a queen candidate. But Yuko proves too prideful to be controlled, she even attacks Ora, injuring her face. In 9 5 DO, Tsukuyomi investigates about Yuko when she found out that 5 years ago, Yuko was mistakenly blamed in a murder case and has been incarcerated since. Sougo doesn't believe that his first love is capable of such actions as Geiz mocks him. Yuko appears in a harbor and is intending to attack one of the jurors of her case when Sougo and Geiz come to stop her. When asked by Sougo about her intentions, Yuko answers that she wants to reform the law of the world so no one will be wrongly accused again. This makes Sougo hesitate to attack as Geiz transforms and attacks her. Yuko summons the Arms Monsters to help her, but suddenly Ora also appears to enact revenge for the wound in her face. As the battle intensifies, a meteor comes down from the outer space... Sougo and company go to the point of impact and witnessing the appearance of Kamen Rider Ginga. The space Rider then declares his intention to conquer the galaxy, starting with Earth. Another Kiva tries to stop him but defeated easily without Ginga even looking at her. Sougo then transforms into Zi-O Trinity but their teamwork is worse than usual and they are defeated... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Sougo Tokiwa (child): *Girl in Sailor Suit: *Waitress: (Uncredited) Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Ginga: *Garulu: *Basshaa: *Dogga: *Another Kiva: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-OTrinity **Geiz *** N/A Errors *The Kiva Ridewatch was featured in the Closing Screen despite not appearing throughout the episode. Notes *As part of ''Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, . *'Viewership': 3.0% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-OTrinity ***Geiz: Geiz ***Garulu: Kiva *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, W, Kuuga, Decade, Zi-O II, Ryuki, Zi-OTrinity, Blade, Chalice, Agito, Hibiki, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Knight, Geiz Revive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Garulu's possession': Kiva *This marks several firsts: **This is the first televised episode of Kamen Rider to be written by franchise veteran Toshiki Inoue in nearly ten years, since episode 23 of Kamen Rider Decade. **This is the first episode in the series to not be written by either Kento Shimoyama nor Nobuhiro Mouri. ***This is the first tribute episode of Zi-O for which the celebrated season's head writer returns to write the tribute episode. Inoue was previously the head writer of Kamen Rider Kiva, which this episode is a tribute to. The last time this happened in Kamen Rider was in Kamen Rider Decade, which saw Yasuko Kobayashi returning as a guest to write the tributes to Kamen Rider Den-O and crossover with Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, both of which she was the head writer for. **This is the first tribute arc to also feature a "future" Rider with no apparent in-universe connection to the guests. Incidentally, Ginga's voice actor Tomokazu Sugita has voiced both Kivat and his father in Kiva. *The first commercial for the home video release of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER played during the airing of this episode. *Ludwig van Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata can be heard in the background of the coffee shop where Jiro is. *Like Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki, this episode features the soundtrack from Kamen Rider Kiva. ** During the conversation with Tetsuya, Sougo is near a display of clocks, one of which is shaped like a violin. A recurring soundtrack element in Kiva was the mixture of rock music with violin orchestral music and the violin the Bloody Rose was a fixture of the show. *Yuko Kitajima kicking on her lawyer's car is a reference to episode 13 of Kiva which Keisuke Nago also performed this action. *Unlike all of his speeches, Woz's speech in this episode was quite short, without any recap of previous episode or Sougo's introduction. *Like the Fourze, Wizard and Hibiki tribute arcs before, Koji Seto does not return as Wataru Kurenai. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2008：ハツコイ、ウェイクアップ！ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2008：ハツコイ、ウェイクアップ！ References ru:2008: Первая любовь, пробудись! Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode